<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je te regarde. by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667130">Je te regarde.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears'>brass-gears (golden_circuitry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(allegedly) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Repetition, it's all pining. all of it, sniper doesn't have anything better to do with his time, spy's a big fuckin softie, the rest of the team gets Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper keeps an eye on Spy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je te regarde.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/gifts">L_is_tired</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But if there’s one thing Sniper’s good at, it’s watching.</p>
<p>And <em>god</em>, did he watch.</p>
<p>It was near constant, Sniper’s piercing gaze always affixed to Spy, from the little tremors in his hands, up to the shifts in his expression, all the way down to the way he bounced his knee when he was idle for long enough.</p>
<p>And, eventually, just watching became <em>observing</em>.</p>
<p>Sniper spent long hours, pretending to be distracted or asleep, just <em>observing</em> Spy. </p>
<p>Observing the way he flinched, when the mop bucket Soldier was carrying down to the infirmary tipped over, clattering to the ground as soapy water splashed onto the floor.</p>
<p>Observing the way his eyebrows raised and his mouth twitched into an almost-smile when Scout told jokes, or showed off his baseball card collection.</p>
<p>Observing the way Spy always stalled, for the briefest little moment, when the kitchen sink started running while Medic was on dish duty.</p>
<p>Observing the way Spy always glanced twice at Pyro when they came in, even when he hadn’t been burned in the last match.</p>
<p>Observing the way Spy <em>attempted</em> to smile a little more when Engie gave him playful pats on the shoulder, even if he flinched at the initial contact.</p>
<p>Observing the way he’d bring blankets over to Demo when he passed out anywhere outside his bed, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching as he tucked in his teammate.</p>
<p>And <em>somehow</em> never really seeing how sweetly Spy treated him.</p>
<p>Of course, it’s not as if he wasn’t <em>looking</em>. He was <em>always </em>looking, even when he didn’t have to. More-so he never processed the little quirks Spy seemed to pick up around him.</p>
<p>To everyone else, it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Sniper himself never seemed to notice how Spy would bring coffee up to his nest, or linger there on slow days to watch his back.</p>
<p>After the fourth day in a row of Spy quite pointedly bringing Sniper coffee far enough in the afternoon that he had <em>no</em> business drinking it, Spy comes to realize it <em>really is</em> that obvious.</p>
<p>After the fourth day in a row of Sniper drinking the thermos of coffee Spy's brought him, he realizes he doesn't mind obvious. As long as he can have this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title translates to, quite literally, "I'm watching you."</p>
<p>I wrote this in one sitting, and I'm still not satisfied with it, but it's like 3am and if I don't post it now I'm not ever going to.<br/>I hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>